


Death and Eternity

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 「初你把我拖入黑暗，有沒有想過結局？」惡魔與死神，在地獄中彼此依偎。





	Death and Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> 接續《Legends, Stories and Archives》。

　　「當初你把我拖入黑暗，有沒有想過結局？」惡魔的雙手從後方環繞著統轄一切黑暗與死亡之人的脖頸，親暱地在他耳邊低語。

　　「沒有。」沙啞的聲音從面具下逸出，平靜的沒有起伏。「而且一開始，是你，不是我。」

　　「啊啊，你還真是無情啊！」她嬌笑著，尖尖的尾巴掃過手臂，她撫摸著冰涼的面具，然後將之取下，王座上的人影沒有動作，像是一尊雕像。「況且你也沒有糾正過他們呀！」關於我是你夫人這件事情。

　　鞋跟與地板碰撞發出喀喀聲響，清脆的彷彿在跳舞，女子曼妙的身影繞過王座，來到君王面前，那張臉仍是初見時的英俊，眉眼宛若刀刻，深邃的輪廓在微弱火光的映照下被陰影分出許多區塊。

　　惡魔身體前傾，單腳跪上君主兩腿之間，身子故意晃了一下，成功的讓雕像伸出一隻手攬上她的腰。

　　「虧我那時那麼努力想復活你呢！只是那個瘋子太沒用了，什麼都研究不出來。」順勢坐上他的腿，指尖滑過臉側停在厚實的唇。

　　「你……」

　　「多此一舉，我知道呢！」惡魔笑著，「你根本不想活。」但我好想你活著。

　　手順著滑到他的胸前，挑開本來就鬆垮披著的長袍。

　　「你愛他啊！你是那麼的愛他……」她用指尖摩娑著深色肌膚，聲音裡有些委屈：「但我無法恨他。」

　　指尖之下是一個疤痕，猙獰糾結在左胸之上。惡魔親吻著疤痕，沒有理會靜默的君主，她看不到面具下的表情，自顧自地說道：「你愛他愛到連初擁都不敢呢！只因為他是那麼的燦爛……」你無法看他在黑暗中掙扎。

　　突然間艷紅色的指甲變尖刺入胸口，從中湧出的不是鮮血，而是絲絲黑色的氣體。惡魔以手指纏繞那些黑氣，放入微啟的的口中。

　　「你知道我最後在火裡面想的是什麼嗎？」似乎吃到了生命中最美味的食物，惡魔的嗓音更加甜膩：「我想成為他那樣燦爛美好的人呢！這樣你就會愛上我啦！」

　　她攤開手，掌心化出靈魂之光，代表邪惡的惡魔卻可以手捧聖潔。

　　「你當時可真嚇人！」她抱怨著，手中的光芒隨著惡魔的語言化為景象，演繹著當初，「那一槍我可整個人都嚇呆了呢！」

　　「夠了。」

　　「哎呀！」影像應聲而散，重新聚攏成光球消失在掌中，惡魔咯咯的笑出聲來：「陛下心疼了嗎？」

　　她親吻著冰涼的唇，並且感受著回應。

　　「我愛你呢！我的陛下。」

　　她呢喃著，與君主一同墜入深淵。

  


※

  


　　她已經活了很久，容顏不老，但心已經蒼老到枯竭。

　　喧囂從塔樓下順著石梯盤旋而上，女巫恍若未聞。黑夜中有火光閃動。太亂了，以往他帶兵出征，那些隊伍可是整齊的如同西洋棋盤上的棋子。

　　撞門的聲音又開始了，咚、咚，木門發出哀號，和門閂一同做出最後的抗爭。

　　女巫知道那些人準備好了火刑架，就等著要將她綁上去。

　　但那又怎麼樣呢？她早就活夠了。

　　喚來最忠心的僕人，就算到了此時他仍在不遠處等候。

　　「你自由了，死神。」

　　女巫念咒，將束縛魔偶的魔法解除，「你可以去你想去的地方。」

　　魔偶眼中的火光閃動，像是在思考女巫所說的話，隨後那雙火焰熄滅，南瓜「啪」的一聲摔在地上，碎裂成一塊塊，迅速崩解成灰，風一吹就四散無蹤。

　　女巫看著只剩下身軀的魔偶，當初本來是想復活他，失敗了無數次之後，拿了其中一個實驗用的偶安上了個南瓜，施以使役魔法，沒想到就成了她最忠心的僕人。

　　她故意的將他取名為死神。　　

　　從回憶中清醒，她揚起手，火焰隨著動作升起，慢慢地包圍了整個主堡。她聽見下方的尖叫與騷動，笑了。

　　女巫從來都是邪惡的，就讓這本童話故事有個屬於英雄的完美結局吧！

　　熊熊烈焰燃燒，吞噬了石牆與塔樓，英雄的傳說將在淨化之焰中重生，隨吟遊詩人傳唱，永世流傳。

  


※

  


_「我們都可以看見靈魂，為什麼你要拒絕我？」包裹在黑衣中的身影發出低沉沙啞的聲音：「我不能理解妳的選擇。」_

_「我不知道你在說什麼……啊！」_

_碰一聲響，她驚愕地看著不遠處，一團柔和的黃色光暈從方才倒下的男子身上徐徐浮出，然後漸漸被地面上逐漸擴大的鮮血映成橘紅色。_

_「你看得到。」不是問句，而是肯定。_

_「你殺了他！」女子搖著頭，瞪大眼睛，他可以從那雙湛藍的眼中看見恐懼和厭惡，這讓他有瞬間的暈眩。_

_或許他對澄淨的藍色總是莫名的嚮往。_

_「他只是一個不相干的人！」_

_「所以殺了也沒有關係。」_

_變色的靈魂在手掌中跳動，微光在黑暗中消逝，但他仍是可以看見天空的顏色。_

_「考慮一下。」_

 

　　又夢到這件事情，她沒有睜開眼睛，而是維持著原來的樣子，伏在男人的胸口上假寐。黑暗君主的手搭在她的腰上，呼吸平穩，應該睡得很熟。

　　如果那些普通人知道掌管黑暗與死亡的君王也需要呼吸吃飯睡覺，會不會很驚訝？惡魔想，她頭一次知道的時候，是挺吃驚的。

　　「醒了？」胸腔震動傳到耳膜，帶了點剛醒的慵懶。

　　「哎呀，這樣都騙不到你。」她的語氣有些可惜，放在他胸口的手不規矩的畫圈。

　　「別鬧。」

　　搭在腰上的手一緊，赤裸的身體可以感覺到身下軀體的躁動。但語氣上的無奈讓她知道她還可以再過分一點。

　　「好呀不鬧……」她乾脆的坐起身背對著他，尖尖的尾巴卻時不時的劃過他的陰莖跟大腿根部，「那你說，你後悔嗎？」

　　君主靜默，房間中只聽見她們兩個細微到幾乎沒有的呼吸聲。

　　都說惡魔最擅於猜測人心，她是女巫的時候沒有被惡魔蠱惑，她現在成了惡魔，卻猜不透他的想法。

　　「算了，我就當你有一點點後悔吧。」

　　惡魔收回尾巴，依舊背對著他。黑色的煙霧纏繞上身姿曼妙的軀體，頃刻間她又是黑暗世界裡最強大、君主座下最高級的惡魔女王。

　　「我先走了。」

　　清脆的敲擊聲逐漸遠去，君主依舊閉著眼睛躺在床上。

　　「後悔……吧……」

　　他自言自語的說著沒人聽到的話．許多記憶紛沓而來，同一張臉，不同的時代。

 

　　

　　她愛他的一往情深與強大專斷，也同樣恨他，當初他的陽光是如此純淨美好，讓女巫下意識地選擇了醫生為繼世之業，卻又為了他墮入黑暗。

　　死亡君主對於惡魔是迷惘的，永恆的黑暗中追求光明可有錯誤？他想自己應該是在意她的，愛情燃燒太快，時間久了誰也說不明白。

　　所以拖著讓她成為惡魔永世陪伴。

　　他是吞噬一切的黑暗，死亡與各種負面情緒的代表。這樣的他會有愛情嗎？他不知道，但他想知道。⬛


End file.
